Nightmare
by Bucheonsgurl
Summary: “Mari kita akhiri ini.” “K-kenapa?” “Karena kau terlalu istimewa. Kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari pada diriku." [Chanbaek, Yaoi, Mpreg, Oneshoot]


Nightmare

By

Bucheonsgurl

Disclimer : Chanbaek and Exo member punya tuhan, bukan punya siapa-siapa. Saya disini cuman minjam mereka buat jadi karakter doang oceyy ;).

.

.

.

.

.

_"Mari kita akhiri ini."_

_"K-kenapa?"_

_"Karena kau terlalu istimewa. Kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari pada diriku, Hana."_

_"T-Tapi aku hanya mau dirimu, tak ada seorang lelaki pun yang mampu menggantikanmu di hatiku, Jon."_

_"Tidak! Kau harus mencari yang lain. Tidak kah kau tahu orang tuamu sangat membenciku? Tolong-"_

CLICK!

"Hikss... Chanyeol, kenapa dimatiin. I-Ini lagi seru -Hiks." Baekhyun merengek, tidak terima acara menontonnya di ganggu.

"Kau harus tidur! Ingat, besok kau ada kelas pagi." Mengingatkan sembari memberesi meja bekas mereka makan tadi.

"Arghhh... tapi ini lagi seru Yeol, biarkan aku menonton sebentaaarrr lagi."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau besok ada kelas pagi."

"Tapikan jam pertama kau yang mengajar, jadi kau bisa melambatkan waktu supaya aku tidak terlambat."

"Tidak Baek, itu akan merusak citraku didepan para murid dan dosen yang lain."

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan citramu dari pada Suami-mu ini? Wow Park, aku terkejut." Merasa kesal dengan jawaban Suaminya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini sedang mencuci piring. Menatap sebentar kemudian berdiri persis di belakang suaminya.

DUAK!

"Oh -Astaga."

"HAHAHAHA... RASAKAN ITU PARK!! ITULAH AKIBATNYA KARENA LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN CITRAMU DARI PADA AKU." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan tawa yang mengiringi langkahnya.

Ternyata Baekhyun menyikut belakang lutut suaminya hingga hingga membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan mencucinya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah suami mungilnya itu.

"Lihat saja kau Baek, nanti malam aku akan membalasmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan perkerjaan dapurnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Setelah sampai di kamar, dirinya ditunjukan oleh punggung mungil suaminya yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat tubuh itu bergerak naik-turun secara perlahan menandakan kalau sang empunya sudah tertidur lelap.

Niat Chanyeol untuk menghukum Baekhyun pun sirna, tak tega mengganggu tidur nyenyak suaminya. Sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun tadi karena melihat ekspresi lelah darinya. Sepanjang pulang dari kuliah tadi sampai mereka selesai makan, dapat dilihatnya raut lelah yang terpatri jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

Dan dengan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur larut malam? Tentu saja tidak!

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memeriksa beberapa tugas dari murid-muridnya yang belum selesai dia periksa. Sebagai dosen dari mata pelajaran Ekonomi, dirinya merasa beruntung bisa mengajar Baekhyun yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan Ekonomi. Hal itu semakin memudahkannya untuk memantau bagaiman pergaulam dari suaminya itu.

Tentu Chanyeol tidak membatasi pergaulan Baekhyun. Selama dalam batas wajar tentunya.

Terkadang dirinya merasa cemburu dengan beberapa teman Baekhyun, mereka bisa berinterksi bebas di kampus sedangkan dirinya yang notabenenya suami Baekhyun hanya bisa bertegur sapa saat bertemu di jalan atau berinteraksi saat mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.

Hei, tentu tidak! Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampus mereka. Tapi ya gitu- Baekhyun tak ingin mereka terlalu dekat saat di kampus bahkan menentang saat tau kalau Chanyeolah yang akan menjadi salah satu dosen yang mengajarnya.

Bukannya apa, sebuah gosip di kalangan mahasiswa di kampus yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun memanfaatkan Chanyeol sebagai pelonjak nilai demi kebutuhan pribadi sangat membuat suami mungilnya itu geram.

Bahkan Chanyeol butuh ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi Baekhyun yang berteriak di cafetaria kampus karena mendengar dua orang perempuan yang menggosipi dirinya dan suaminya tepat di depan orang yang mereka gosipin. Bukankah itu cari mati namanya?

Sedang fokus mengerjakan tugasnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara isakan dari arah kasur. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis karena terlihat bahunya yang bergetar hebat.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Chanyeol pun berjalan mengahampiri ranjang dan mencoba memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada suaminya.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menangis dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, jangan lupakan matanya yang terpejam tapi tidak menghentikan air mata untuk mengalir turun membasahi sudut matanya.

"Sepertinya dia mimpi buruk." Gumam Chanyeol menyimpulkan. Dengan begitu dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Baek... bangun... ayo bangun Baek..."

Namun nihil. Ucapannya tidak di gubris oleh Baekhyun yang masih asik menangis dalam tidurnya. Mencoba sekali lagi ditambah dengan menggoyang pelan tubuh mungil suaminya, dan akhirnya suaminya terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"C-Chanyeol -hikss j-jangan pergi." tiba-tiba Baekhyun menubruk tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dengan air mata yang terus memgalir di pipinya. Chanyeol yanh menera serangan tiba-tiba itupun membalas pelukan Baekhyun seraya menepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Ada apa hm? Shhh... tak apa aku disini, Baek." Usapan lembut Chanyeol di punggung Baekhyun tak lama kemudian membuatnya tenang. Kini hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menepuk pelan sekali lagi punggung mungil tersebut kemudian menjauhkan kedua tubuh mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan lelehan air mata dan jangan lupakan ingus yang meluber kemana-mana. Tanpa perasaan jijik sedikitpun, Chanyeol menyeka wajah berantakan suaminya dengan ujung lengan piyamanya. Kemudian mengecup kedua mata suaminya.

"Mau cerita?" tawarnya.

Masih hening. Baekhyun masih menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang masih sesengakan.

"hahh... baiklah jika kau tak ingin bercerita untuk sekarang, tak apa." Chanyeol kemudian menarik kembali kepala Baekhyun untuk disandarkannya ke dadanya, memeluk kembali tubuh mungil suaminya.

"S-sebenarnya aku mimpi sesuatu." Mulai Baekhyun dengan pelan. Tangannya meremat baju piyama yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol, masih menimang ingin bercerita apa tidak.

"tentang apa?" Tangan Chanyeol masih menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"J-jadi aku bermimpi kalau besok itu aku terlambat masuk kelas. Kau yang menjadi dosen di kelas pertama itu merasa malu k-karena memiliki seorang s-suami yang pemalas, d-dan kau tahu? Dimimpi itu k-kau memutuskan untuk m-menceraikanku dan t-ternyata k-kau selama ini telah menjalin hubungan d-dengan seseorang dibelakangku -hikss... mimpi yang aneh b-bukan?" Setelah menceritakan isi mimpinya, Baekhyun segera membenamkan mukanya ke dada bidang suaminya. Perasaan antara malu dan sedih bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui alasan kenapa suami tercintanya itu bisa menangis saat tertidur tadi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengusap kembali tubuh mungil suaminya.

"Hei, Baek, astaga apa kau kepikiran dengan perkataanku tadi? Maafkan aku, aku tak benar-benar mengatakannya oke?! Tentu kau yang nomor satu. Alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur cepat yaitu aku tahu kau sangat letih. Sepanjang jalan pulang tadi sampi kita selesai makan malam, kulihat kau selalu menguap terus. Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk segera tidur, lagipula apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _aegi? _Pasti dia juga sangat sedih melihat _appa_-nya kelelahan." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mem _pukpuk_ pelan kepala suaminya. Menjauhkan diri mereka, Chanyeol kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan perut Baekhyun, kemudian menyingkap piyama yang dikenakannya.

"Benarkan sayang? Kau pasti sedih kan melihat _appa_ kelelahan seperti tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan perut agak membuncit Baekhyun.

Ya, sekarang Usia kehamilh Baekhyun telah memasuki bulan ke-2,5. Tidak terlalu menonjol jika mengenakan baju-baju _over-size_. Makanya dia suka 'mencuri' Baju-baju punya Suami besarnya ini. Bukan karena malu karena dirinya hamil muda,t _toh _dia sudah mempunyai suami tampan seperti Chanyeol jadi apa yang harus dimalukan? Bahkan berita kehamilannya sudah menyebar hingga pelosok kampus dan membuat Chanyeol semakin protektif kepadanya -tentu dalam batas yang wajar-.

"hehehe...tentu _daddy_. _Aegi _sangat sedih melihat _appa _kelelahan seperti itu, makanya _aegi_ _gak _nakal tadi." Balas Baekhyun dengam suara yang di imut-imutkannya. Kemudian membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya. Menundukan kepala, kini wajah mereka telah sejajar.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat wajah tampan suaminya ini, walaupun umur mereka terpaut hingga 10 tahun, garis-garis ketampanan milik suaminya masih saja melekat. Bahkan tambah tua Baekhyun rasa Chanyeol semakin tampan, dan hal itu kadang membuatnya kesal karena banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang mengejar-ngejar suaminya. Bahkan Baekhyun pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau ada dosen muda baru di kampus mereka dengan terang-terangan memegang pundak suaminya! _Hell_, untung saat itu Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan wanita gatal tersebut dan berkata kalau dia telah memiliki seorang **Suami** dengan nada yang ditekankan, membuat wanita tersebut malu karena tatapan remeh dari rekan-rekan sesama dosennya dan memutuskan untul meninggalkan ruangan dosen tersebut.

Entah kenapa setiap kali mengingat kejadian tersebut hati Baekhyun selalu menghangat. Membayangkan betapa besar cinta Chanyeol untuknya terkadang membuatnya merasa tidak pantas karena pernah meragukan cinta tersebut.

"Hehehehe... kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu huh?" Chanyeol memutuskan lamunannya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar dan menggeleng.

"Tak apa, aku merasa bersyukur karena telah diberi tuhan suami tampan dan pengertian sepertimu." Baekhyun berkata dengan jujur. Mata sipitnya bersinar di bawah temaram lampu kamar dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat seksi.

Mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan perlahan hingga kedua belah bibir mereka bersatu, membuat Baekhyun menutup mata menerima kecupan dan lumatan basah dari suaminya. Tangan mengalung ke leher Chanyeol dan tubuh yang berbaring telentang dengan Chanyeol di atasnya.

Cukup lama mereka berperang lidah, saling bertukar saliva tanpa henti membuat Baekhyun lama-lama merasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Menepuk pelan dada suaminya untuk memberi jeda dan dikabulkan oleh Chanyeol.

Dapat terdengar suara engahan nafas dari kedua belah pihak memenuhi keheningan kamar. Baekhyum dengan bibir mengkilap karena basah dan sedikit bengkak tertawa kecil, menatap nakal kearah Chanyeol kemudian mendekat untuk membisikan sesuatu dengan sensual ke telinga yang diatasnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengangguk semangat kemudian kembali menerjang bibir lembut suaminya. Mengisi malam itu dengan suara-suara nyaring memenuhi seisi kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Chan, malam ini aegi ingin bertemu denganmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan dapat dipastikan besok kedua pasangan ini akan terlambat masuk, atau bahkan membolos?

Hmmm... pengantin baru yang dipenuhi oleh gejolak hormon.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Tamat _**

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE :**

**Ga tau ini aku buat apaan *emot nangis***

**Lagi gabut tiba-tiba nih ide keluar. Semoga kalian suka yaaa~**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
